


Sharing is Caring

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn take G!P Santana for a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> For GKM prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58130758#t58130758  
>  _Simply I want to see naked Rachel and Quinn blow G!P Santana together. They just like to share a cock like this. They can touch and get each other off while doing this if you want, but don't focus on that please._  
>  I want to see lots of sloppy tongue play between Rachel and Quinn. I want Quinn to be especially taken with balls, licking and sucking them.  
> When Santana explodes, it's all over both of their faces. Rachel and Quinn lick it off each other and then share the remainder in their mouths. Santana's just there to get off, and Faberry are just using Santana for her cock.  
> Bonus: Dirty talk from Quinn about how much she enjoys Santana's cock/balls (compared to others).  
> DNW:  
> Unrealistically large penis (it can be big but not wildly so), anything supernatural

Santana relaxed back onto the couch with a sigh, arms out over the back like she owned the place. The supple leather was cool under her naked skin. Rachel’s place was pretty swanky; she could get used to this. Just like she could get used to the two naked girls in front of her being, well, naked, and in front of her. The hobbit actually had really nice, perky tits, and Quinn’s athletic body was to die for.

“She has such a pretty cock,” Rachel said, licking her lips.

“I know, babe,” Quinn said. Her hand slipped around Rachel’s back to the curve of her hip, pulling her close. “You want a taste, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Rachel whispered.

“I’m right here,” Santana said.

“Yeah,” Quinn said. “So is your big dick, which is why _you’re_ here.”  
  
“Whatever.” Santana rolled her eyes. “Are you just gonna talk about it or what?”

Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other and dropped to their knees. Half hard from anticipation alone, Santana’s cock jerked a little when Quinn’s soft hand wrapped around her base. Quinn squeezed and arched an eyebrow at Santana. “This is ours until we’re done with it. No touching.”

“Fuck,” Santana huffed. It was all she could do not to hump up into Quinn’s fist. “Fine.”

Quinn nodded to Rachel, who eagerly leaned in and licked her shaft slowly from base to tip. The feel of Rachel’s tongue on her dick sent Santana reeling. Rachel hummed to herself and repeated the lick. Quinn joined her, and together they licked up Santana’s shaft like it was their favorite flavor lollipop. Santana watched, unblinking, not wanting to forget a single fucking second of this.

Before long it felt like her cock was the hardest it’d ever been. Santana was well-hung at eight and a half inches, but right now it felt like she’d gained another half-inch. Rachel and Quinn made out around her dick, their tongues sliding against each other and the head of her cock. Quinn’s hand slipped down to play with Santana’s balls and Rachel’s hand replaced Quinn’s at the base of her cock. Santana moaned, because Rachel’s hands were tiny and her cock looked fucking massive in Rachel’s fist.

Quinn was the first to take Santana’s meat in her mouth. She licked the tip, parted her lips, and slowly slid down, engulfing the head in her hot mouth. Rachel kissed and licked the side of her shaft while Quinn teased her, tonguing the slit and sucking, gazing up at her with those fucking gorgeous hazel eyes. Santana grunted; she had to be leaking precome onto Quinn’s tongue. “Delicious,” Quinn murmured, pulling back to wipe at her lips. “Get yourself a taste, babe.”

Rachel hummed and took Santana’s dick between her full lips. Quinn lowered herself and Santana’s heart skipped a beat when she saw what was coming. Quinn frowned. “You’re not gonna blow when I do this, are you?” She licked Santana’s balls, took one into her mouth and sucked lightly before releasing it with a pop.

“I gots stamina, Quinn,” Santana huffed, far more confidently than she felt.

“Good,” Quinn said. “This is my favorite part. Did you shave for us? You have the prettiest balls I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah,” Santana said. “Makes my dick look bigger.”

Fuck, she wasn’t supposed to explain that. Well, conscious choices while getting her dick sucked were never her forte.

Rachel pulled off and looked at her dubiously. “You really don’t need help,” she said. “I can tell already that you’re Quinn’s new favorite.”

Quinn just smiled mysteriously. She took Santana’s nuts in her mouth, first one then the other, massaging them with her tongue. Then she opened her mouth wider and sucked them both in. “Fuck,” Santana groaned.

Rachel jacked her off with her fist, smirking at her with wet lips. “You want me to gag on your cock?” she asked innocently.

“Yeah,” Santana said. “Holy shit, yes.”

“Too bad,” Rachel said, her dark eyes twinkling. “I lack a gag reflex. I’m sure Quinn will provide what you’re looking for, though.”

“Fuck, seriously Treasure Trail? Show me.”

Rachel winked at her and took the fat head of her cock into her mouth. Quinn gave her balls a thorough tongue bath while Rachel slowly lowered her mouth on her dick. Santana was mesmerized by the visuals a little, but mostly by the feeling of her meat sliding into Rachel’s mouth. She had a little trouble halfway before swallowing around her cock and pushing harder. Santana’s hips jerked when she realized the head of her cock had slipped into Rachel fucking Berry’s throat.

Rachel’s mouth came to rest around the base of her cock, her nose pressed to Santana’s belly. The feeling was indescribable—she was no virgin, but this was like nothing she’d felt. Rachel swallowed again, throat muscles squeezing her shaft. Santana moaned as Rachel slowly slid off her cock, sucking hard on the head before releasing it with a wet pop.

“Showoff,” Quinn accused with a grin. “She does this every time,” she told Santana.

Rachel smiled. “I think it’s important that I exercise all my skills regularly, no matter what they are.”  
  
“Let me taste,” Quinn said. Santana’s dick jerked in Rachel’s hand when Quinn and Rachel’s mouths met in a deep, sloppy kiss. Santana watched in a daze as Quinn pretty much fucked Rachel’s mouth with her tongue. Rachel moaned against Quinn, and when they separated a string a saliva dripped onto her cock.

“Your mouth tastes like girlcock,” Quinn whispered to Rachel, then sucked lightly on her lower lip. “Yum.”

Rachel smirked at her, then spit on the head of Santana’s cock. She jacked her off a little, spreading the saliva over her, then offered the rock-hard shaft to Quinn.

Quinn attacked Santana’s dick with her mouth like she was starving for her. Santana’s hips arched, her eyes sliding shut. Quinn was all practiced technique; she used her tongue, she hollowed her cheeks and _sucked._ Santana’s fingers found her own erect nipples and she tugged and twisted, peaking her arousal even more.

Rachel was murmuring things in Quinn’s ear, and one of them made Quinn groan around her dick. Santana squeezed her nipples as Quinn forced more cock into her mouth. Quinn gagged, pulled back, and went again. Santana had never had a girl gag on her cock before. It felt _really_ good. She figured she was supposed to feel conflicted about that, but who could be bothered?

“You like that?” Rachel cooed at Santana. “My girl’s choking on your big cock. What are you going to do for us?”

Santana blinked, caught off guard. She was just here to get off. “What…what do you want?”

“Your cum, silly,” Rachel said, petting Quinn’s hair as the blonde sucked Santana. “All over our faces. Can you do that for us? But not until we ask for it.”

“Fucking hell,” Santana groaned.

Quinn slid her mouth off her cock and licked her lips. “Holy shit,” she said. “You have the best cock ever. It keeps twitching on my tongue. So hot. Rach, make her come?”

“No problem,” Rachel said, the corner of her mouth lifting in a confident smirk. “Come on, stand up,” she said, pulling on Santana’s hands. Santana stood, her legs shaky at first. Rachel and Quinn shared another deep kiss, Quinn sucking on Rachel’s tongue. Then Rachel guided Quinn’s head between Santana’s legs. Quinn promptly nuzzled her face into her balls, moaning, while Rachel sucked lightly at the tip of her cock.

“God, I love your balls,” Quinn murmured. “So soft and heavy. They full of cum for us?”

“Yeah. Fuck. I’m gonna come so much…” Santana rocked lightly on her heels as Quinn took her testicles into her mouth again, tonguing and sucking. She wasn’t sure where to put her hands until Rachel guided them to her head. Santana swallowed as she fisted Rachel’s hair. “Do you want…”

“Not yet,” Rachel said. “Quinn is in heaven over here, so I’ll do the fucking instead.”

Santana’s brow furrowed until Rachel started pushing her mouth down Santana’s hard cock. She pulled off quickly, then pushed back down. Rachel fucked her with her mouth and throat, pace picking up slowly. Santana moaned and helped her motions, pulling her head down on her cock and pushing her off. She was slightly worried the two girls would bump heads, but they seemed to be pretty good at this.

Santana had no idea throatfucking had such a distinct sound to it; the wet sucking sound of her cock sliding in and out of Rachel’s throat was turning her on just as much as the feel of it. Quinn finally came up for air, scooting back to throw an arm around Rachel. Santana was glad this seemed to be coming to a close, because _holy shit_ she could not last much longer. With Quinn gone from between her legs Rachel’s chin met her balls on every push. “Gonna come,” Santana warned.

“Good girl,” Quinn purred. “Come for us. Paint our pretty faces.”  
  
Rachel pulled off, red-faced and panting. Quinn took over, sucking on the head of her shaft and jerking her cock so fast her hand was a blur. “Fuuuck,” Santana moaned.

Quinn opened her mouth, set the thick head of her cock on her pink tongue, worked her hand around the spit-slick shaft. “Look,” Rachel said softly. “She wants your cum so badly…”

Santana grunted, and came, her groin flexing as thick ropes of cum shot from her cock. Rachel and Quinn took it all to their faces, as promised; Rachel’s mouth and nose were splattered, and Quinn’s forehead and cheeks were covered in Santana’s cum, white streaks sliding down their skin. It seemed to last forever, and their faces were _covered_ before Santana’s balls were empty.

Santana literally fell back onto the couch. She panted, her chest flushed uncomfortably hot, and watched in disbelief as Rachel licked her cum from Quinn’s face. “You two are ridiculous,” she said.

“Are you complaining?” Rachel said as Quinn returned the favor, licking Rachel’s face clean of cum with her tongue.

“Hardly.”

Rachel moaned into Quinn’s kiss. Their tongues slid together and Santana saw thick white cum in their mouths; they hadn’t swallowed her down yet. They were sharing her. Her softening cock twitched appreciatively.

“So are you ready to be Quinn’s new favorite?” Rachel asked as Quinn swallowed her load and hummed. “It’s pretty demanding. We really like sharing cock. So probably once a day or so, sometimes more.”

Santana’s eyes widened. “This? Every day?”

Quinn shrugged. “Not my fault your cock is so gorgeous.”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Santana said. “Deal.”

“Great!” Rachel smiled brilliantly and kissed Quinn.

“Be at the janitor’s closet after second period,” Quinn said.

“Won’t miss it,” Santana promised.


End file.
